Yu-Gi-Oh! Birth by Sleep (Yuma's Story)
by K.O.1945
Summary: The tale of 3 youths: Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and Yuma Tsukumo, best friends training to be soul blades masters when their destinies are shattered by evil forces. Can there friendship overcome this challenge? (Widely based on Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Featuring characters from all yu-gi-oh series. Rated T for violence (divided into 3 stories by category, This is Yuma's story)
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Birth by Sleep (Yuma's story)**

**Author's note: **Hey everyone I've been planning this story since December, I've been following and recapping on Kingdom Hearts since the new game is coming out soon, and I randomly came up with idea of the animes characters following the story line of Birth by Sleep.

The first I decided to do was Yu-Gi-Oh by combining three of my favorite characters, anyway this is mostly based on Birth by Sleep so I hoped you enjoy it. This is a crossover between three yu-gi-oh protagonists and is set in an alternative reality. I just added this new update because I can't crossover this story between the three yu-gi-oh series, this story will be divided into three, each their own respective yu-gi-oh series, some chapters will be similar like this one and others but all of them will be different.

* * *

**Prologue: **_This is the tale of three friends, each with their own destiny to follow, they train in order to become duel masters wielding the powerful soul blades. But soon changes and forces begin to tear their friendship apart as the things that bound them together is keeping them apart. Now a battle will occur to control or protect the worlds, lights clashing against darkness and a birth by sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A new light is born, an injured soul calling for help**

It was a dark and stormy night over an island, the wind blew violently across the palm trees and the waters were rough as they crashed on the shores. There was a large castle like building in the centre of the island, and a small village near the beach of the island, on the sandy beach was a strange figure.

He wore a crimson cloak with a hood, his face was covered as he starred at ocean, he glanced down to something he was holding under his arm. It was a very large object covered in a white sheet, it was body shaped as he held in his arm, it was a person who remained still and motionless.

"**Behold... This quiet and lonely island surrounded by a never ending ocean... Like a prison..." **the hooded man said to unconscious person as he surveyed the beach and jungle in the surrounding area

"**I imagine that you can spend your last moments in peace here... You are of no use to me anymore" **he added as he began to head towards the area in the villages on the other side of the jungle

"**This place was always too small for me... That is why I was destined to leave this prison" **he said while walking through the dense jungle, he continued to walk as a sudden rumble of thunder was heard

* * *

Meanwhile at the village in a large hut cabin the lights were on, inside a room was a woman with long orange hair and fair skin in a gown lying in her bed. She looked very tired and weak, beside her on a cabinet was a large amount of medication, in her arm was a small baby who cry went through the entire home. Just then a man came into her room she looked over to him and smiled.

"**Mira... How are you feeling my sweet...?" **the man asked, he had black spiky hair with red hairs at the front as he walked over to the woman

"**I'm fine Kazuma, there's no need to worry, I just wanted calming down our little Yuma..." **she said revealing the baby's name as he had now calmed down he also had red and black hair

"**Just look at him, he's so tiny... My boy... My little Yuma, our little Yuma..." **he said as he gently stroked the baby's forehead in this tender moment

"**If you'd like I can take for a bit while you get some rest... After all you just went through childbirth" **Kazuma said looking at the woman who gave him a sincere look

"**You're always so considerate honey, but I'm fine. Besides this is my second time in childbirth of course" **Mira added as she looked over to a photo of her, Kazuma and a little girl with redish pink hair

"**Yes... But this is day to celebrate Mira, our son's birth! A new heart has shined into our world of light" **he protested with joy and pride as she smiled looking at their newborn son

"**Please Kazuma dear, not too loud... It was difficult to get him to calm down with this storm" **Mira asked in a polite and quiet manner as Kazuma had a sweatdrop of the side of his face

"**Oh... Sorry about that Mira, I wasn't thinking..." **he said as he looked their window to see how dark and miserable it was outside due to the storm

"**It seems that a dark storm is looming over our island... There hasn't been a storm likes this in years" **Kazuma said with as he had a more serious expression on his face

"**But despite this darkness a light shines through it..." **he said silently as he turned back to his wife and son

* * *

Back outside the hooded man was standing by the jungle's entrance from the village which was down a path road from him as he had placed the unknown person on the ground beside him. The person's face could now be seen, it was the face of a young boy, he a fair skin and some of his dark brown hair was sticking out.

His eyes were open but his pupils were faded and blank, it was like he was dead.

_**Darkness... A deep darkness is surrounding me... My light has been damaged... It's fading...**_

_**My memories... There fading as well... The only I can remember now... Is my name...?**_

_**My name... Is Jaden...**_

The motionless boy remained still as the hooded man glanced back at the boy and then he turned his back to him and slowly began to walk away leaving young child. At the same time at the village while the woman known as Mira was gently holding her baby unseen by her the infant was glowing a faint golden aura. This suddenly appeared on the boy in the white eyes as the same aura sparkled in his eyes

* * *

**(Inside the boy's mind)**

**Hey, where am I...? **

"_**Huh? Who's there?" **__a voice asked as a sudden light appeared in the darkness_

_Inside a subconscious plane the boy was falling through a never ending darkness he was surrounded by the golden aura as the sheet covering him vanished. Revealing his brown spiky hair, shirtless upper body, black jeans and black shoes, the aura guided down the darkness until suddenly a pure white light appeared at the fall bottom forming a large circle platform which slowly landed on._

_The platform of light however was missing almost half of it floor, severely damaged as faint amounts of light were slipping into the darkness surrounding it. The boy was now standing in the middle of the damaged platform had a blank expression on his face as he looked around. _

_**I am a brand new soul... **_

"_**But this is... Why are you in my heart?" **__the voice revealed to be the boy's as he asked a voice that only he could hear revealing this dream realm to be inner world of his heart_

_**The light brought me... I saw it shining in the distance and followed it here...**_

"_**Yeah... That light... The light that brought you here... Was my light... But my heart... My heart is damaged" **__he said revealing that the damaged platform of light was a representation of his soul and heart_

"_**And now my light and soul... Is slipping away into the dark" **__he stated with a emotionless tone_

_**Then why don't you just share your light with mine...**_

"_**Huh? Whaddya mean?" **__he asked the unheard voice when suddenly the platform of light he stood on began to regenerate itself forming a perfect circle of light_

_**Now our hearts... Our lights have bonded... My light has healed and restored yours... Your soul will remain... Nothing else will slip away now...**_

_**And soon... One day you'll be strong enough to reclaim the part of you that was taken from you...**_

"_**Alright... Thank you..." **__the boy said thanking the unknown presence that had healed his heart and soul_

_**Now my friend... You have to rest for a long time until your heart has recovered completely... It may take time but first we must do one thing...**_

"_**Open the door" **__the boy said in union with unknown voice as he was enveloped by the blinding light of his heart which overwhelmed the surrounding darkness_

* * *

**(Back in reality)**

The hooded man was returning into the jungle leaving the unconscious boy there on the ground, suddenly he heard something. He turned to see the motionless boy raise his arm into the air as he seemed a little surprised, suddenly a light enveloped the boy's hand and began to take the shape of a sword. The light became a strange sword with a strange pattern as the hooded man 'Aww' at the sight he saw.

"**A soul blade!?" **he said revealing the name of the strange weapon as the tip of the sword generated a sphere of light which then became a beam which shot up into the dark stormy sky

As the light shot up into the sky the boy's eyes slowly began to open his blank pupils had become brown eyes. Just as his eyes opened in the village at the same time the infant child strange aura faded. The hooded man saw this spectacle as grinned at the boy who laid on the ground as the light of his soul blade seemed to calm and eventual clear up the storm leaving only the night sky and suddenly the boy had vanished.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the first of this story, I worked on it all night so please leave your reviews and thoughts on it. A lot of the dialogue will be from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep so it will sound very similar to it, I'll update with a new chapter hopefully tomorrow or Monday. **

**Next time we see what unfolds in the life of the young boy Yuma Tsukumo who discovers that he has a destiny as a mysterious 'soul blade warrior' and soon leaves his home to travel to another world. I'll update as soon as possible, bye for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Life on the island, spirit day festival, The monster appears! Pt. 1**

**(Time skip: 13 years later)**

It was a bright and sunny morning over the tropical islands, the sound of the waves, seagulls crying could be heard from all directions. The island was lively and full on energy as the islanders were continuing their daily activities, the large facility in the middle of the island was a city surrounded by jungle and mountains as well four villages in each direction.

By the beach on one of the island's edges was a boy, he was lying on the sand, his hands crossed at their back. He had tanned skin, black and red spiky hair pointing up, he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, cream shorts and black sandals. His eyes were closed as he had a pleasant smile on his face as the sun's rays shined on his face, he looked rather peaceful.

"**Ah... Another beautiful day in paradise..." **the boy said to himself as he sighed in a relaxing and laid back manner, he then opened his eyes revealing a pair of red eyes

"**Yuma! Yuma! Hey are you here Yuma!" **a voice called out as the boy suddenly sat up and turned to see a girl with green hair running towards him out of the jungle

"**Oh, hey Tori! What's up" **he said waving at the girl revealing her name as Tori, she had hazel coloured eyes, she was wearing was a white dress with pink lining and pink skirt, and a red bow in her hair

"**There you are Yuma... I'd thought I find you here" **she said now standing beside him as he smiled at her

"**Yeah, well it was another great day so I decided to come here..." **the boy revealed to be 'Yuma' said as he looked over to ocean watching the waves come against shoreline gently

"**Hmm... I know what you mean, just standing here watching the ocean, feeling the sun on your skin... Our island is sure a beautiful place" **Tori said as she was looking over at the ocean as well

* * *

_**My name is Yuma Tsukumo... And this is my home**_

_**This was Heartland Island, a vast island civilization, divided into four villages in each direction and in the centre was the capital city, the more upper class islanders live there, it's also where our schools, businesses and national events are held. I live in the southern village which is the closest to capital.**_

_**It was surrounded by nothing for ocean that seemed to go on forever and ever, and ships had ventured across and had never come across other islands or civilizations.**_

_**It seemed like our island paradise may be the only island within this infinite ocean... But I can't complain but despite being stuck here with nothing else around us, we love our island home...**_

_**But I believe their other places out there, new lands that we've never seen or even imagine... And someday I find a way to escape the ocean walls that imprison this island and discover a new world.**_

_**My father told me that are many worlds outside of our own, and that the one thing that connects these worlds is our sky, they all share the one sky, our world may be divided by somehow I'll feel the flow of the worlds and connect them... **_

_**That's my father's dream and now it's mine... All I have to do is find the door...**_

* * *

"**Yuma, earth to Yuma, hey snap out of it!" **Tori shouted snapping Yuma out of his daydream as he looked at her with a dumbfounded expression

"**So typical Yuma... I start speaking and you just go off into your own little world" **she added shaking her head as Yuma nervously chuckled

"**Sorry about that Tori... I just thinking about something that's all" **Yuma replied as he then stood up dusting some sand off his shorts

"**Always with the daydreams Yuma... Anyway I came to look for you, the others are waiting..." **she said pointing in the direction she came in

"**Oh yeah, today's the festival! I totally forgot we had help organise everything" **Yuma said with a smile

"**Sure... You just wanted to get out of the work and get ready for the festival itself" **Tori said in a sarcastic tone as Yuma glared at her

"**Ah come on Tori! I wasn't planning to stay here all day and get out of the work!" **Yuma said as glaring at Tori who just smirked at him

"**Fine, let's just go and start the decorating, our spirit festival isn't gonna prepare itself" **the green haired girl stated as she started to head back through the jungle path with Yuma following

* * *

**(Later in the village)**

The southern village was lively and busy as the villagers were either decorating their homes and the entrance gate. Tables were being put or food was being placed on them, the children were being instructed by a much older boy as they were making wooden cravings.

He had blonde curled hair with a green spike of hair at the front, he had pale skin, and bluish grey eyes, he had on a grey shirt and black trench coat, white shorts and black sandals. He knelt down next to a boy who had short light blue hair, pale skin and yellow eyes, they smiled at each other.

"**I'm I doing this right big brother? I just keep craving it like this?" **the kid asked revealing the teen as his older brother who smiled at him

"**That's fine Hart, just make sure to be careful with stone craver, make sure to pass it round, we only have a few of these" **The older boy revealing his younger sibling as 'Hart'

"**Okay Kite I make sure that I'm careful" **the younger sibling said revealing his brother's name as 'Kite'

"**These are a much safer tool for craving wood idols for the children than our own craving knives" **a voice said as Kite turned around to see Tori and Yuma who was trailing along

"**Oh Tori, Yuma too, there you guys are, happy spirit day festival how's it going" **Kite said greeting both of his friends as he went over to him, Yuma and Kite were close friends, he was also one of Yuma's rivals in almost everything

"**Happy Spirit day festival to you too Kite, I had go and get Yuma as an extra hand to help us" **Tori looking in Yuma's direction as who just gave her a look

"**Hey Kite, happy spirit day festival, so are you guys up to" **Yuma asked as he noticed the craving the younger kids were making just then Hart saw Yuma and Tori

"**Yuma! Yuma!" **Hart went over to his brother and Yuma, Hart really admired Yuma and he always had fun with him, Yuma was like a second brother to Hart

"**Hey there Hart, how's it going little man!" **Yuma said as he knelt down to the boy's level panting his head as Hart had a huge smile on his face

"**It's really great! Big brothers taught how make wood craving for the graves, I'm making this one the guardian spirit" **Hart said showing a wooden craving with markings and symbols on it

"**That's awesome Hart! Hey this craving sounds like a great thing why don't I help you guys out" **Yuma stated with an eager smile while Tori and Kite chuckled

"**That's nice of you Yuma, but no offence... You stink at cravings, besides I have to manage how these kids... I can't look after you too"** Kite said as Yuma glared at him by that remark

"**I can TOO crave!" **Yuma protested in response holding a fist while Kite smirked at him, Tori and Hart laughed at Yuma's petty behaviour

"**Just take it easy Yuma, besides Kite's got this covered and this isn't your job for the festival..." **Tori said as Yuma looked at her a little confused

"**Huh? Whaddya mean? What am I doing today" **Yuma asked her as she just smiled at her, Kite also smiled

"**That's why I went to go and get you, your dad waiting for your house to give your special job" **she said as Yuma looked in the direction that led further into the village

"**My dad asked for me... Okay, then I'd better go and see what it is! Catch you guys later!" **Yuma said as he suddenly dashed down heading towards his home

"**Alright see ya later Yuma, remember were meeting later on!" **Tori shouted waving off to Yuma

"**Bye Yuma, will see at the capital when the festival starts!" **Hart said with a smile waving at Yuma as he ran

"**Don't forget were racing in the festival games Yuma, don't be late!" **Kite added as they all waved Yuma off who waved back at them while he ran until he was out of their sight

"**That was close he didn't find out... It'll be a much bigger surprise if he finds out from his day" **Tori said looking at Kite nodded in response to her

"**Yeah it's not every day someone our age is chosen to represent our village in opening ceremony..." **Kite stated revealing what Yuma's 'special job' was

"**And the best of all is that he'll get wear his dad's special family pedant!" **Hart said in an eager manner

"**That's right Hart... The emperor's key is another symbol of our spirit day festival, it's been a part of Yuma's family since the beginning of the first festival" **Kite said as the image of a golden key pedant appeared in his mind

"**Yeah Yuma's dad had since he was our age, and now that he's 13, it's being passed on to Yuma" **Tori said with a gentle smile as she was happy for her friend, she knew that Yuma idolizes his father and admired the Emperor's key

As his friends stood there happy for their friend Yuma was on his way home unaware that he was about to receive a great honour and a irreplaceable treasure for his father. Wearing the key was a great honour of the Tsukumo clan, the leaders of their family wear that pendant, and was pasted on from father to son. However this day is will be remembered not just for Yuma earning the key from his father, but a day that would change his life and his destiny would be shifted.

* * *

Meanwhile in an uncharted area of the island near the southern village in the jungle, something strange was happening, a dark black hole glowing with purple energy. Suddenly a strange creature crept out of the hole, it was covered in strange looking armour as it floated in mid air, then for reason it suddenly shot an energy blast in the nearby trees disintegrating them into darkness. Then it zoomed through the jungle heading towards the direction the capital.

Mere moments as the creature left the area a strange pure white light appeared forming the shape of a portal, then a man wearing a long cream kimono-like jacket with the hood up appeared out of the portal of light. His face was unseen due to the hood but he was holding a strange looking sword in his hand, it was silver blade with gold lining, the pattern of the blade made it look like a puzzle, the handle was gold with eye shaped pattern on it and Egyptian like symbols.

"**The place... I can the warmth of light here... And now the tainted smell of darkness has infested it's way in" **the man simply said holding his blade tightly as he ran in the direction of where the monster headed

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the new chapter, had to make some changes to the story but it's all good now. Remember this one will be focused on Yuma, I'll get to work on the ones for Jaden and Yusei and upload them in their categories (Yusei's story in 5D for example).**

**For all three versions the first chapter will be the same, that way I can get a bigger audience of readers. Anyway next time as Yuma is given this great honour the festival begins the strange monster attacks revealing Yuma's new pedant's true form and the arrival of a 'Soul Blade' Master resulting in the change of Yuma's destiny.**

**I'll update with a new chapter after I've done a 2****nd**** chapter for Jaden and Yusei's version, probably by the weekend is when this version will have a new chapter. Please leave your reviews for what you think or anything you might be confused on, I know it's kinda of complicated, and I'll get back to you.**

**Until the next time**


End file.
